rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Diertuk Krun
Diertuk is a Fremennik Warrior from the city of Rellekka. After the death of his father, Undreg Krun, Diertuk left his home of Rellekka to travel the world during which time he met and adopted his two sons; Amadis Fox and Raven Ignis. Along with his two sons Diertuk explored, fought and, in one case, died in many different cities and lands. The Character is owned by B4rberblacksheep or currently Alfarinn Kol in Runescape. Appearance Physical Diertuk is about average for a Fremennik, with a height of 6'8", a chest you could use as a drum and arms which could be mistaken for children he's not exactly undersized. His hair is a wild mane of a deep chestnut brown, which stubbornly stays sticking out at almost every angle other than the one it should be. His beard is split in a traditional Fremennik fashion and is the same deep colour as his hair, if slightly less stubborn. His face is criss crossed with scars which he bears in pride at the battles he has fought in his past. He has an old crossbow bolt wound in his side which limits his ability to fight at times. Wargear The Krun family pendant is his most prized posession, as it was his fathers' and his father before him and so on and so forth since the first Kruns walked Gielenor. Legend tells that the ancestors of the rightful bearer will guide them in the path to glory and justice. Upon Undregs death Diertuk inherited his fathers sacred armour. As with the Krun pendant the armour has been handed down through generations until its' origins have been lost to the echelons of time itself. The armour is made of shaped sections of plating which has been designed to reshape to fit the wearer no matter the size the armour has fitted the true heir of every Krun ever remembered and probably most of the ones who weren't also. The armour has been festooned with spikes enabling it in itself to become a highly efficient weapon whilst on the battlefield. In recent years however since leaving his sons to travel he has eschewed this equipment in favour of a lighter and less inhibiting, chainmail and furs set. Allowing him the freedom to move and travel whilst not sacrificing all of his defensive capapbilities. History Early Years Diertuk was born by Undreg and Alsot into the Krun family during the Fifth Age. Diertuk was raised in the Fremennik village of Rellekka by his parents and spent most of his time exploring the local lands. He'd spend his time, rather than training in his village, exploring the Kyatt lands to the north or stowing away to the Fremennik Isles until Undreg would drag him back to the village and force him to train. Over time he gained a passion for combat, dedicating himself to training in the Fremennik arts of war. However after the passing of his mother at the birth of his brother Turlag, Diertuk left Relleka to explore the world once more. Keldagrim Over his times of exploration whilst young Diertuk had spent many a time in the Dwarven City of Keldagrim. Either face down outside the local bar or talking to and watching the Dwarves at work excersising their craft work of smithing. Upon his coming of age Diertuk left his home land of Rellekka to live within the Dwarven City. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fremennik Category:Male Category:Warrior